


The Omega Diaries

by YoungWildandWriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Niall, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWildandWriting/pseuds/YoungWildandWriting
Summary: Niall is an omega on the run from alphas who want to use him to breed or worse.After the mysterious illness swept across the world, killing most of the worlds population of omegas, he has been on the run for years...Until he comes across something he never saw coming. A pack of alphas.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Denali

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of a story I decided to rewrite from my Wattpad. Ill post updates on here and on there! Tell me what you think! I love feedback.

I can hear their rough panting as they try to catch up to me.

As an omega, I am biologically faster on my feet than alphas are. It gives me an edge when I’m running for my life. The trees are starting to thin out and I can see a clearing up ahead.

I stop on the edge of the forest, the clearing flat. Snow for miles, _they'll definitely catch me out here._

I turn around to survey what's behind me, a glowing pair red eyes start getting closer to me.

_It's this or give up, Niall._

I turn back around and start sprinting across the field of snow. The freezing winds are biting at my cheeks, I know my skin has cracked everywhere but my eyelids. I'm almost to the other side, I can hear them pushing through the snow with their giant paws.

I can tell they're getting angry because they can't catch me.

But then they just stop.

I've made it to the other side and I turn to look at them. They're just standing there, amber eyes staring at me, growling at me. There's only one alpha in this pack. _Beta wolves and alpha wolves working together, isn't that great._

“Come and get me assholes!” I yell through the wind. They don't move. _Why aren't they coming after me?_

I grin and flick them off, the leader snarls at me. I start backing into the trees and before I can turn around to take off through them, I hit a hard surface and fly onto my ass. “Oof!”

I'm stunned on the ground, before I slowly look up.

4 pairs of red eyes stare down at me.

A pack of alphas.

_Shit._


	2. The Cabin

I’m grabbed by my forearm and pulled up roughly from the snow.

“Let go of me!” I try yanking my arm out of the large hand holding my arm in a vice grip. I’m being dragged quickly through the trees by the unknown alpha, the other 3 trailing behind me.

My Omega is trembling, _I'm done for_.

I struggled more, he loosened his grip slightly, and I managed to break free. I take off through the trees, I can hear growls and yells. I have no idea where I’m going but before I can figure it out, I’m tackled to the snow by a heavy body.

He’s trapped my arms above my head, as he lays on top of me, I’m struggling for my life now.He started to move on top of me, in my head he had already taken my pants down and was about to enter me.

I get so into my head that the only thing I can do is scream. I can hear one of the alphas tell the alpha, on top of me, to shut me up.

He clamps his hand over my mouth, I continue to scream behind it, and he hauls me up out of the snow. The alpha that was dragging me before gets in front of my face, “You're gonna need to be quiet now, Omega. Or you'll be coming with us the hard way.”

This alpha exudes dominance. My Omega can feel it. He's got the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They're like pools of emerald-

_What the fuck?_

I growl at him behind the hand still clamped on my mouth. The other alphas laugh, “He's a feisty one.” The short alpha, said. I growl again and glare at him. They start walking back the way we came and then my world turns upside down.

Literally.

Green Eyes slings me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and starts walking with them.

“Put me down, you OAF!” I start hitting his back with my fists.

“Liam, tie his hands please. His tiny fists are annoying.” Green Eyes says gruffly, he stops walking and the alpha that tackled me walks over with a rope.

_Where did that even come from?!_

I move my hands around so he can’t tie them, but Green Eyes pinches my butt to make me stop moving.

“Hey, ASSWIPE. Don’t touch my butt or you’ll get a mouthful of my foot!” I elbow him in the head, Green Eyes growls at me, and the other alphas grabs hold of my hands and expertly wraps the rope around them. Green Eyes growls and throws me down on the ground,

“Liam, you carry him. I’m not dealing with his childish tantrum, my head can’t take it.” He starts stalking off after the other 2 alphas. I glare at Liam from the snow. He smirks, “I wouldn’t piss Harry off if i were you, he’s the only thing between life and death out here.”

“Who the fuck is Harry, dumbass?” I say to him. Liam chuckles and pulls me up by my tied hands, “He’s the alpha you just elbowed in the head, Omega.” He throws me over his shoulder, and starts walking through the snow after the others.

So, Harry is Green Eyes. I sigh, not having anymore fight left, and hang loose on Liams’ shoulder. He’s got my legs wrapped tight with his arms so that I won’t fall, and why my Omega wants to trust him is beyond me.

The silence of the snowfall and crunching of liams shoes start to lull me to sleep, not comfortably might I add, and I wake up to being dropped onto a soft, but lumpy surface.

“Wake up, princess.”

I opened my eyes and saw we were in a cabin of some sort. It’s very homey. There’s a fire crackling in the corner, there’s multiple couches including the one I seem to be sitting on and there’s pictures that line the walls, but I can’t quite see who’s in them.

“Don’t even try looking for a way out. We won’t be letting you go anytime soon, Omega.”

The short alpha that made fun of me earlier is speaking to me.

I glare, “Why not? I don’t belong to anyone, you have no reason to keep me here.”

Green Eyes- I mean Harry comes waltzing into the room, “Actually, we do have a reason. You came onto our lands with permission from any of us. We don’t know you, therefore we consider you a rogue and you will be questioned.” He sits on the couch across from me and starts drinking a beer that he conjured out of nowhere.

“Actually, Harry I won’t be talking to you because I don’t know you either. So, you can take those questions and shove them so far up your ass-“ I’m stopped abruptly by a loud snarl.

“Don’t talk to an Alpha like that, Omega. Know your place, rogue.” This time the quiet, tan-skinned one is running his mouth. I roll my eyes, “You don’t scare me. I’ve dealt with Alphas 3x the size of you just fine by myself. And don’t try your little Alpha voice on me either, it doesn’t work.” I grin, triumphantly. All of the Alphas are in the room now watching me, creepy.

“Don’t worry, Omega. We won’t hurt you...as long as you don’t give us a reason-“

I look over at the short alpha and the uptight alpha, cutting Liam off, “What’s your name? That’s Harry and that’s Liam, but I don’t have the pleasure of knowing my other kidnappers names.”

They stare at me, faces neutral, “You don’t get the pleasure of knowing your saviors names until you answer some of our questions.” Short alpha says, stonily.

I roll my eyes, “Whatever. I don’t wanna know anyway.”

“You just asked-“

“Anyway, am I sleeping here or do I get to have a bed?” I look each Alpha in the eyes, no Omega should do that but I don’t give a shit, and wait for their answer.

“Lo- Liam, throw him into the bedroom at the end of the hall. Maybe sleeping will shut him up and put him in a happier mood for questioning.” Harry says, void of emotion. He stands up and walks out of the room as Liam hoists me up and leads me to a staircase I hadn’t seen before. I go slow up the stairs, the day's events suddenly getting to me, and trudge to the end of the hall. Liam opens the door, slightly shoving me into the room, and he takes out a knife. My eyes widen slightly, not wanting to show fear, and I back into the room more.

“Calm down, Omega. I’m cutting the ropes so you can sleep properly.” He slices through the rope with ease and I immediately rub my wrists. They aren’t raw but it did leave marks.

“There’s a bathroom through there,” he points to a small door across the room, “there’s a towel and toothbrush for you. This door will be locked from the outside and the windows and nailed shut. Sleep tight, don’t let the wolves bite.” Before I can retort back, he’s gone and the door is locking behind him. It’s slightly chilly in the room, and I'm glad I can see several blankets at the end of the bed.

Exhaustion suddenly hits me and I don’t even feel like showering, I leave my clothes on and fall into the, surprisingly comfortable, bed. Pulling multiple blankets on top of me. I drift off almost immediately, not knowing that my Omega finds the Alphas scents...safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> I also post it on Wattpad: Youngwildandwriting
> 
> Also, follow my stan twitter and say hi!  
> @hrtbreakdarlin 
> 
> :) till next time!  
> -J


End file.
